


Stray Cat Strut

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aftercare, Aliens, Begging, Butt Plugs, Costumes, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Meditation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Paddling, Penetrative Sex, Pet Play, Rimming, Sex Party, Watersports, Wax Play, bitchsuit, break the paddle, dick ring toss, dildo exercise balls, edible glitter, improper use of the holodeck, orion slave girl, stopper gag, vulcan clarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: Voyager's crew has a secret sex party on the holodeck.





	Stray Cat Strut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danae_krd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/gifts).



> this is unbeta'd, ridiculous, and absurd
> 
> for Danae_krd. i'll never understand how ao3's word count works
> 
> e n j o y

The planning and invitations had been made in the lowest of whispers and the subtlest of communiques. All members of the _Voyager_ crew that wanted to know about it, knew about it. And those who wanted to play blissfully ignorant had every opportunity to do so.

Chakotay checked and rechecked the self-deleting note on his padd.

_~2100 hours. Holodeck 2. Tonight.~_

He smirked to himself about Tom's ingenuity; if anyone else on the ship wanted to host a party like this, it would have been done with a small handful of people in someone's darkened quarters, but with Tom, there were going to be at least 20 crew members congregating in a semi-public space for a sex party.

And his favorite part about the whole plan, was that Tom was under the impression that the captain and first officer knew nothing about it.

The rules were simple, yet serious. Everyone would beamed onto the holodeck, be given another rundown of what sort of behavior was acceptable for the evening, and then allowed entrance.

The party was a few hours away and he knew Kathryn wouldn't leave the bridge for at least another two.

So he took time to masturbate at her desk while waiting for her, pulling up some of his favorite pornography files; Including a few holo images of Kathryn in some less than flattering predicaments, waiting to see what she would say about the items he'd laid out on her bed.

She didn't say anything at first, but he could see the wheels turning.

“No one will know that it's you,” he offered when he sensed that she was teetering on the side of overthinking.

“Maybe not, but if they see you walking around with--” she cut herself off and gestured to the gear on the bed, “they'll suspect something. They already do, Chakotay. I can't have their suspicions confirmed at _Tom's BDSM party._ ”

“We can't go,” she pinched the bridge of her nose, “or I can't go. Feel free to attend, but this is not a good idea.”

Chakotay moved close and wrapped his arms around her lovingly, possessively.

“I can wear a disguise,” he murmured into her hair.

She laughed in response.

“Oh yes, you can be Commander Chakotay dressed as Zefram Cochrane who also happens to be walking a captain-shaped human pet on a leash. I don't think so.”

She attempted to turn in his arms, but was halted by his words and wandering hands.

“You're forgetting something,” he whispered as one hand moved to her breast and the other between her legs, “we'll be on the holodeck. I can look like anyone and anything.”

His fingers began rubbing circles through her uniform and she relaxed into him fully.

“Got any ideas?” she sighed.

“A few.”

Once they decided and discussed how they would appear and what they would be willing to do throughout the night, Chakotay slipped his hand into her pants and began rubbing between her folds. Her hums and sighs turned to moans and gasps as his questing fingers began to make more deliberate passes over her sensitive flesh. She trembled and came on his hand and quickly turned around to get on her knees. He wasted no time freeing his cock.

One hand gently massaged his sac while the other teased his shaft. Her lips closed over the head and she swirled her tongue around his pulsing erection. She played with him like that for a minute before slowly taking more and more of him into her mouth with each bob of her head. Chakotay nearly came when she took him in fully and stuck her tongue out to lick at his balls. A few moments later he reached climax with a low moan and she sucked him down while continuing to fuck him with her mouth. He got to his knees and kissed her down onto the floor until their bodies calmed. They shared a laugh and a short embrace before getting back up.

“Let's get ready,” he said.

Kathryn donned her shiny black catsuit as Chakotay programmed the costume he would wear into the computer. He was feeling frisky, so he went with the most absurd thing he could think of; a giant green-skinned Orion slave girl. Complete with a revealing bra and miniskirt.

She'd already managed to loosely tie her corset and leg bindings by the time he came back into the bedroom. He knelt in front of where she positioned herself on the floor and slowly undid the zippers on the catsuit that exposed her nipples and began playing with them. She whimpered under his touch and grabbed the collar of his uniform to steady herself.

“You look so fucking sexy in this.”

She began to pull at his jacket. “Fuck me before we go.”

He squeezed and pulled her nipples harshly toward him and she whined as she was forced forward into his kiss. One hand released a nipple and went for the zipper that ran from stem to stern between her legs. He easily passed a finger through her wet lips and began lightly toying with her.

She squirmed at his touch. “Stop teasing me.”

“Oh, but you know how I like to tease you,” he smirked.

Her hips rocked back and forth on his hand and she let out a small moan.

“Please.”

A little varying pressure and practiced techniques from his hand was all it took to make her tremble and come again. They shared a few sloppy kisses and Kathryn took time to savor touching him, knowing that her hands would bound for the duration of the party.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

“Are you sure you don't want to fuck me?” Her fingers slid over the tenting crotch of his pants.

He hissed and snatched her hand away. “Let's save your greedy cunt for the party.”

She pouted. “How many of the crew are you going to let fuck me?”

He grabbed her by the wrists and leaned imposingly toward her. “Maybe I'll just leave you in a corner with a sign that says 'anal only' while I go have fun.”

She moaned and shivered before leaning back into him. “Don't threaten me with a good time.”

He smirked and kissed her. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she moaned.

Chakotay got to work lacing up the intricate bindings of the bitchsuit as Kathryn descended into her role of “pet.” Once her arms and legs were folded and bound so that she was forced to walk around on her padded elbows and knees, he got behind her and began lacing up the corset. Taking signals from her, the corset was tightened and tied off, and he took some time running his hands over her covered body, taking pleasure in the way she squirmed.

“Is kitten ready for her tail?”

She wiggled her ass at him. “Give it to me.”

The leather didn't give an inch as she moaned and writhed until the plug was solidly inside. It took plenty of lube and patience, but she soon had a fluffy orange tail sticking out of her. He punctuated the task with a few slaps to her cheeks, reveling in the crack of skin on the shiny material and the little grunts she made as she involuntarily clenched around the plug.

“Ready for your mask?”

“Yes,” she panted.

The breathable hood was applied first. It was a simple thing that laced up the back and had two small holes for her nostrils and a larger one for her mouth. Her trust was now in Chakotay's hands as she was blinded and hobbled by her predicament.

“Open,” he said before placing the rubber ring gag in her mouth, securing it tightly behind her head.

He ran a finger around her lips and the insides of her cheeks until she began drooling. She moaned and tried to get more contact, so he put the stopper in, gagging and silencing her.

“Later, pet,” he teased as he gave a few pats to her head.

She groaned, but held still as the last item was placed on her head; a mask that sported pointed feline ears and a short snout. All black, all leather, and the bulk of it obstructed her facial profile to the outside world. Chakotay zipped up the breasts and crotch of her suit as much as the tail would allow, put the dark red leather collar around her neck, and attached the leash. He prepared to accept transport.

He materialized in a small darkened room lit with a black light. There was a computer terminal, a place to leave personal items, a leash in his hand, but to his dismay, no Kathryn.

“ _Fuck._ ”

Quickly, he pulled up the program for his costume and hit the flashing _“Begin!”_ indicator once he was disguised. The door swung open and the ever jovial Tom Paris strode through the door which quickly closed behind him. The Lieutenant was shirtless, only a lonesome bow tie, suspenders, and tuxedo wrist cuffs covered his upper body. He wore an asymmetrical mask like the one from _Phantom of the Opera,_ complete with a top hat. Chakotay thought he looked like an idiot, and wondered what his bemused smirk looked like on the face of the giant Orion woman Tom was looking at.

“Welcome, honored guest!” he said, swinging his arms out. “Before you enter the party I must lay down a few ground rules. First, everyone will be wearing these wrist bands.” He gestured to the three different colored pieces of plastic in his hand. “Green means anything goes! If you're looking for as much fun as you can handle without all the preamble of chit-chat, green is the color for you! Yellow signifies that you are open to possibilities but other patrons need ask permission before touching or trying to involve you! Red means no. No touching, no asking, no bothering. If you're looking to sit back and simply enjoy the view, red is the color for you! These funky little bands must be worn at all times and can be exchanged at any point if you change your mind. Is that all clear?”

Chakotay hoped the vocal oscillator programmed into his costume would function properly.

“Yes,” came a higher feminine voice instead of his own, “I'll take yellow.”

Tom smiled and put the yellow bracelet onto Chakotay's large green arm.

“Excellent choice. Now, are you ready for the party?”

“I uh, came with someone, I thought they would have been transported in with me.”

“We've been staggering the transports so that the admittance is explained properly. Let's go see if they're inside already.”

“Wait, you don't understand. My partner is a bit tied up right now and can't exactly consent to ground rules.”

“That's alright. You won't be the first one tonight,” he winked. “Let's see if we can find who you're looking for.”

They walked out of the small room into a large hall. There were many more people than Chakotay assumed would be there. Some of them naked, some of them having sex, some of them doing things that he didn't have time to think about. Alien men and women mingled around with the crew and some were even dancing in suspended cages.

“Your partner is probably still in one of the greeting rooms,” Tom spoke over the music.

They walked towards a woman who had just come out of one of the entrance doors. She was naked from head to toe and Chakotay saw that her butt cheeks were painted orange and black like a smiling jack-o-lantern. He barely suppressed his laughter when she turned again and he saw the Starfleet insignia nipple pasties on her breasts. She smiled at Tom as they approached.

“Hey, B'elanna,” Tom said

“Who's your friend?” she giggled.

“She hasn't offered to tell me.” Tom glanced at Chakotay. “Have you seen anyone tied up come in?”

“Actually, yeah. In room four there's someone dressed like a leather cat,” she pointed over her back towards a door, “I figured I'd give it a few minutes before putting her in the lost and found.”

The holographic face of the Orion must have shown Chakotay's worry.

“I'm kidding!” she said earnestly, “If anything, I would have undid that gag and seen what was up.”

Tom shot her a quick look before turning back to Chakotay.

“Here,” he said as he handed over a bracelet of every color, “why don't you and your partner take a minute, decide which of these is best, and then join in on the fun.”

“Thank you.”

Kathryn perked up when she heard the door open and relief washed over him as he saw that she seemed unperturbed. He knelt close to her covered head.

“Kathryn it's me, Chakotay,” he reached under and placed his palm flat against the center of her chest in their agreed upon gesture and she hummed in approval.

“I'm going to attach the leash and lead you directly forward out of this room into the party, but first I need to put one of these colored bracelets on you. Green means anything goes, red means that you don't want to interact physically with anyone, and yellow is somewhere in between.” he paused, “Do you want red?”

She shook her head.

“Do you want yellow?”

She nodded.

“Do you want green?”

She shook her head.

“If I put the yellow one on you, do you want me to act as a mediator for what people request?”

She nodded.

“Okay, I'm wearing yellow too.” He put the bracelet through loops of her corset ties and secured it. “Ready?”

The large Orion walked through the doorway with her leashed pet in tow and finally took in the sights of the party. Scanning the room briefly provided one shocking sight after the other and Chakotay decided to start at the side of the room where the people wore slightly more clothing. He pulled gently on the leash and made his way over to a small booth.

Crewman Jor, dressed in some sort of revealing rag doll costume, stood a in front of a decorated desk tossing rings past it. As he approached, he saw that the other side of the table was occupied by none other than his oldest friend, Mike Ayala. Chakotay trembled with effort as he tried not to laugh at what the man was doing.

Ayala sat back on a fluffy couch, his arms and legs spread, completely naked, with a raging erection. Jor tossed another ring and just barely missed getting it onto Mike's hard on. His dark curly hair was mussed and his eyes smoldered as he watched Jor throw ring after ring.

“That's a nice looking pet you've got there.”

Chakotay turned and saw a man dressed in a pinstripe suit with his face painted like a skull. It took him a second to see that it was crewman Tabor through the makeup.

“Thank you. She feels nice too.”

“May I?”

Chakotay nodded. “She likes being teased.”

Tabor got on his knees and began gently running his fingertips all over Kathryn's torso. She widened her stance in invitation to the questing hands. He found the zippers over her breasts and he looked to the Orion woman for approval. Chakotay nodded and the young man opened the suit and began toying with her until she started groaning and became visually frustrated. He stroked the tail with before standing.

“Thank you. You feel like playing?” Tabor asked.

“Oh no. Not right now, thank you though.”

“Jack, come try to get a ring on Ayala's dick,” Jor laughed as she handed a small stack of rings to Tabor.

A loud cracking noise followed by cheering caught Chakotay's attention. He lead Kathryn over to the crowd and his jaw dropped at the activity going on. The doctor was bent over in a stockade and full chested woman covered from head to toe in silver glitter was breaking paddles over his backside. Every time she swung and broke it, Harry would order the computer to make the holographic paddle whole again. Chakotay looked to Kathryn, glad she couldn't see her crew's idiocy.

“I fail to see the importance of this task,” Seven said as she handed the paddle back to Harry. “I have conducted this experiment 11 times in four minutes and the result is always the same. This holographic piece of wood breaks because of my superior Borg strength and the doctor's impenetrable hard-light body.”

“Well actually I thought that everyone was getting a nice lesson in--”

“This activity is irrelevant,” Seven interrupted the EMH.

Chakotay could have sworn he heard Kathryn snort behind her gag. Harry took the paddle from Seven and followed as she walked away.

“Relax, Seven. It's just for fun.”

“Fun is irrelevant.”

“W-well then why did you get naked and cover yourself in glitter for the party?” he stuttered and took a step back as she turned towards him.

“This glitter is edible, Ensign. Not that you will get a taste.”

She strutted away leaving Harry holding the paddle awkwardly over his pants.

“Alright who's next?” the doctor asked cheerfully.

A few people murmured and shuffled away. Chakotay took that as a cue to leave the situation before it got any stranger.

The next sight he encountered was Neelix leading a naked exercise class. All the participants were bouncing up and down on exercise balls. His brow furrowed at the sight of the handful of naked crew members sweating and moaning on the innocent appearing devices. He wondered exactly what this activity had to do with anything, until crewman Anderson lifted herself slightly higher than the others and he saw it.

These exercise balls were fully equipped with phalluses, inflatable dildos that each member was riding and getting a decent workout on.

“Now class,” Neelix paused to pant and take a few staggered breaths. “Stroke!”

In unison all of them began rubbing their respective private parts and Chakotay watched several things unfold. Neelix came first, his spotted, pointed, purple and yellow cock ejaculated in the direction of his class. Chell lost balance and and yelped as he tumbled to the floor. Chakotay admired the Bolian's perseverance as he continued to rub himself where any other person would have been concerned with getting a pink (or blue) sock after a move like that. Anderson and Jenkins came fiercely before slumping down and taking a breather, still impaled. Crewman Henley took a bit longer than the others, but got there eventually, also crying out as she accidentally slipped off her ball.

He could feel himself getting hard at the sight and wondered what people would think when he pulled his cock out of his ridiculous costume. Uncaring, and very hard, he moved himself and Kathryn over to a lounge area of pillows and positioned himself in front of her so that his groin was level with her face. When he pulled his erection out from under the skimpy skirt he laughed about how it was also green like the rest of his 'skin.' He pulled the stopper out of the gag and collected some saliva on his fingers.

He spent some time pumping himself up with one hand while the other hooked into Kathryn's waiting mouth where she licked him earnestly.

“Any way we can join in?”

Looking up, he saw B'elanna and Tom gawking down at them. He stopped rubbing himself but kept a finger in Kathryn's mouth.

“What did you have in mind?” Chakotay asked.

“I thought maybe I could lick your cat's pussy.” B'elanna offered.

“And if you're okay with it, I'd like to fuck my wife while she does that,” Tom added.

Chakotay took a moment to think.

“I don't want her pussy licked yet,” he said while lightly stroking her leather snout. “But if one of you wants to eat her ass, that was next on our list.”

Kathryn whimpered and another string of spit dribbled out of her open mouth.

B'elanna looked at Tom with a big smile on her face. “Mind if I rim her?”

Tom gestured his arm out. “By all means.”

“Here,” Chakotay began to stand, “why don't you use her mouth?” he suggested to Tom.

“Really?”

“If you want to, she's all yours.” Chakotay shrugged while moving behind Kathryn.

The couple exchanged a few wordless glances before kissing and moving apart. Tom knelt on the pile of pillows where Chakotay had been and B'elanna got on her knees behind Kathryn waiting for the Orion to slowly remove the tail plug. Kathryn moaned as Chakotay lightly fucked her ass with the plug before popping it out.

“Wow, she's gaping,” B'elanna said in awe as she took her position and grabbed two handfuls of ass cheek before dipping close and running her tongue around the waiting hole.

Kathryn shivered and jerked backward into the contact. Chakotay moved to her side and began toying with her exposed nipples.

“Go ahead, Tom. She can't bite.”

Wide-eyed and with parted lips, the blonde man slid his cock through the ring gag. Kathryn hummed and his eyes slipped closed. B'elanna watched for a moment until her husband began thrusting in and out of the leather clad pet. She got low again and danced her tongue around the clenching muscle before closing her mouth on it. Chakotay pinched and rolled Kathryn's nipples as the married couple fucked her.

“Do you want me to suck you? I -hng-- noticed you have a cock under that skirt of yours.”

Chakotay jumped at the offer, unwilling to contain his arousal any further. He stood next to the helmsman and eased his dick past his pliant lips. It certainly wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever received, but he didn't blame him for being distracted. After all, the man was unknowingly fucking his captain in the mouth, and Chakotay knew what kinds of things that woman could do with her tongue. That knowledge brought him close to the edge, but before he could get to completion, Tom jerked forward and buried himself inside Kathryn's mouth as he came down her throat.

He pulled his cock out and Chakotay stiffly moved down to put the stopper back into the gag, wanting Kathryn to have to savor the taste of Tom's come. The blonde man went boneless into the soft cushions and apologized for not finishing him off.

“It's okay. I think there's someone else you need to help out first.”

B'elanna stood and moved to straddle Tom's face. Chakotay watched her palm her breasts around the 'fleet insignia nipple pasties as she was eaten out by her lover. He continued to watch them as he worked his cock inside Kathryn's soaked cunt and fucked her until he came. Using their combined juices, he lubed her back up and put the tail back into her ass as B'elanna cried out from her own orgasm. Chakotay leaned close to Kathryn and put his palm on her chest.

“You okay?”

She nodded and he lazily played with one of her nipples.

“Do you need a break?”

She shook her head.

“How does Tom's jizz taste?”

He watched her tilt her head back as much as she could and heard her exaggerated swallow followed by a soft moan.

“Do you want to come?”

Her head bobbed swiftly in affirmation and he smirked at her neediness.

“Maybe later. Let's get a few more people to fuck you first.”

Kathryn groaned in frustration as he zipped her suit back up in all the places it had been undone.

“You know, Seven of Nine is covered in edible glitter. If she lets you lick her pussy, maybe I'll let you come before we get home.”

Kathryn lowered her head and moaned something that sounded like, ' _please.'_ Chakotay smiled scratched her under the chin.

“Come on, there's still a few more things to see. Well, things for me to see.”

They traversed the room until he saw the last person he would have ever expected to see at this gathering. Clad in flowing, shimmering robes, hands folded in traditional meditation style, and with a red bracelet on his wrist, Tuvok stood in front of five half-naked women. Chakotay approached slowly to take in the view.

Ensign Brooks, Ensign Jenkins, Ensign Lang, Ensign Swinn, and Creman Tal all stood in their underwear on a slightly raised tile platform. The women formed a semi-circle around a floating bubble of water. Tuvok stood below and appeared to be guiding them through meditation. A few curious onlookers were gathered around to watch.

Every few seconds a drop of holographic water would form at the bottom of the bubble and dance with tension before falling to the floor with an exaggerated _plop_. The second the water hit the floor, Tal Celes squeezed her legs together and grimaced.

“Creman Tal, you are not focusing your thoughts on your goal.”

“I-- I'm sorry, Tuvok,” she strained to get her words out, “I don't think I can hold it any longer,” she whined.

Another drop hit the tiles and Tal's hands moved from the meditation pose to the front of her panties.

“You know what happens if you lose, Celes,” Jenkins taunted, not bothering to open her eyes.

“I-- I-- can't. I'm going to-- _ah!_ ”

Chakotays jaw dropped as Tal began to piss herself right there in front of everyone. Her cheeks turned bright red even though relief washed over her face as the flow continued. Brooks must have lost concentration as well because before Tal was even done, she fell to her knees and began to relieve her bladder.

“It appears we have two losers in this contest. The three of you may take your prize,” Tuvok said flatly, “Creman Tal, please join Ensign Brooks on the floor.”

On shaking legs, Tal got on her knees next to Brooks. The two women looked to each other and held hands as Lang, Jenkins, and Swinn removed their panties.

“As soon as the next drop hits the floor, you may begin. I hope you have all learned something about Vulcan meditation techniques through this most unusual farce.”

The holographic water hit the floor and the standing winners held their lower lips to angle the flow and began pissing on the two kneeling women. Brooks and Tal accepted their fate with grace and Chakotay wondered if his Orion costume was blushing as much as he was. So distracted by the spectacle, he didn't notice the man approaching him.

“Commander.”

His attention snapped to Tuvok who now stood next to him on the other side of Kathryn.

“I-,” he stopped to clear his throat, “I don't know what you're talking about, Tuvok,” came the feminine voice of his disguise.

The Vulcan's eyes dropped to Kathryn and back up at him.

“Of course,” he deadpanned, “My mistake.” He turned slightly away from the pair and lowered his voice. “Give the captain my regards.”

Before Chakotay could respond the man strode away without another word. He brought his hand up to pull his ear nervously but stopped, now thinking it could be a tell.

Turning back to the stage he saw that Tom was confirming bets for replicator rations and holodeck time. Someone had called the computer to turn the stage into a big steaming shower that the women were having fun in. He gently tugged on the leash and moved himself and his pet away from the chaos.

The next scene he encountered made him instantly hard.

The Delaney sisters, naked and strapped down to tables were getting candle wax dripped on them by none other than Vorik. He was explaining the different kinds of waxes that could be used, burning temperatures, pain levels, where and how to drop it onto someone. Chakotay didn't think the group gathered around was quite so interested in a science lesson as they were the intoxicating sight and sounds of the moaning twins covered in multi-colored wax. He quickly moved away, needing to relieve himself as soon as possible.

He brought Kathryn back over to the pile of pillows and blankets where Tom and B'elanna had fucked her earlier. He was about to pick a spot when he saw a very sated looking Seven of Nine reclined into a pile of pillows. The glitter around her breasts and pussy was licked clean and Chakotay found himself wondering who had already gotten the pleasure of tasting her. Remembering his promise to Kathryn, he made his way over to the Borg.

“Hello, Seven.”

She squinted her eyes at his appearance. “State your designation.”

“Tonight I'm just a slave girl,” he smiled.

“And what is this?” she said looking to Kathryn.

“This is my pet.” He leaned down to stroked her back. “She was wondering if she could lick you.”

“Intriguing.” She leaned forward to inspect the bitchsuit. “How does it not lose circulation in it's extremities? Is it in pain?”

“She's not in pain. Quite the opposite actually.” He knelt down and undid the zippers over her breasts and began playing with her nipples. Kathryn moaned and arched into his touch. “And as for the blood flow, let's just say a practiced hand goes a long way lacing up something so intricate. The elbows and knees are padded so she can stay this way for a couple hours or more at a time.”

“Human sexual practices continue to be a mystery.” She leaned back in her chair. “You said she wanted to lick me, does she have talent?”

“Oh yes, she is very skilled with her tongue.”

“Very well.” She spread her legs. “I would like this pet to pleasure me.”

“Great. Let me free up her mouth.”

He kept the cat mask on, but removed the gag. A load of spit combined with Tom's come spilled out onto the floor and Kathryn stretched her jaw a little. Chakotay slapped her ass.

“There you go, kitten.”

Kathryn scooted forward slowly and Seven slid down in her chair to help. Chakotay watched from the side as his pet's tongue dove past Seven's lips.

“Oh,” Seven moaned.

“Told you she was good,” he said as he positioned himself behind Kathryn.

Seven's hand went to the back of the cat's mask to push her face deeper into her pussy. Both women moaned and Chakotay got busy opening the suit and impaling himself in Kathryn's dripping cunt. He watched Seven roll her hips and ride Kathryn's face like there was no tomorrow.

She began gasping and whimpering and Chakotay took that as a sign that Kathryn was doing a good job. He reached around and began rubbing her neglected clit. Judging by the new noises Seven started to make, this action only served to encourage her to lick better. Seven gasped and shuddered, the look on her face almost pained.

Chakotay continued to ram into Kathryn and it didn't take long for him to orgasm inside her with the sight of a glittering Borg goddess in front of him. Seven slowly moved away in post-orgasmic bliss. He took his softening cock out and stopped stimulating Kathryn's clit.

“Open,” he commanded as he picked up the stopper gag.

She kept her mouth closed in an act of defiance, but knowing that talking would reveal her identity, she obeyed after a few seconds and he secured the gag around her head. He gave her nipples a few pity strokes and could have sworn that she growled at him.

“I said I _might_ let you come, pet,” he whispered into her ear.

Kathryn groaned behind her gag and Chakotay looked to Seven. She was idly playing with her nipples and staring at them with a glazed look in her eyes.

“A very curious couple.”

Chakotay smiled and stood. “Thank you, Seven.”

The glittered woman nodded and the couple took their leave.

Once they were back in the captain's quarters he removed the mask, gag, and hood from her head.

“What do you want undone first?” he asked, soothing her hair and stroking her around the lips where the gag had dug in.

She whimpered and strained against the bitchsuit.

“You bastard.”

He took her chin in his hands and stuck his thumb in her mouth.

“Talk to me like that again and you'll sleep on the floor like a fucking animal.”

She moaned and sucked on his finger.

“P-ease -e -mwe -ome.”

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

“ _Plea- legh- me- gome._ ”

“Oh, do you want to come?”

Her lips closed around his thumb as she nodded.

“Well,” he took his hand away, “I guess you were a good little slut at the party, letting the whole crew fuck you like a bitch in heat.”

“Please,” she moaned and dropped her head.

He moved behind her and easily stuck three fingers into her cunt, savoring her needy whines as he began pumping in and out, curling down to rub her g-spot.

“I wish you could have seen the look on Tom's face when he came in your mouth.”

Her hips bucked back into him and he started rubbing her clit.

“How did B'elanna's tongue feel in your ass?”

“Oh,” she moaned, “so good.”

“Was Seven's pussy everything you wanted it to be?” He began rubbing and pumping faster.

She didn't respond, too lost in her own pleasure. Chakotay pinched her nub between his fingers and she gasped.

“I asked you a question, pet.”

“What?” she panted.

“Seven's pussy, was it Borg perfection?”

“She tasted like sugar.” She squirmed against his grip. “Her cunt was delicious.”

“That was probably the edible glitter,” he chuckled and began moving his hands again.

“Oh, oh, Chakotay. I'm so close.” she whined. _“More.”_

His hands worked in overtime to bring her up and over the edge. He stopped just on the precipice for hardly a second before giving her the sweet release she craved.

“Oh, Tuvok says hello.”

"Wha-- ah-- _ahh!”_ she cried out as she came.

Her cunt clenched maddeningly around his thrusting fingers as he rode her down to completion, rubbing her clit nice and hard the way she liked it. She hung her head and tried to catch her breath when she was finished. Chakotay lightly pulled on the plug.

“Ready?”

“Hng-- yes.”

The plug went first, then the corset, followed by the arm and leg bindings. Chakotay had to help her tired body of of the catsuit. She still had drying juices around her mouth and cunt as she settled into bed. He recounted the scenes from the party as he cleaned her the best he could with a warm towel. Kathryn laughed sleepily as he talked.

They got under the covers and turned the lights out. Chakotay held her from behind as he finished the ridiculous story.

“All this behavior is truly unbecoming of Starfleet officers,” she mumbled.

“And what about their captain?” he smiled into her hair.

“The captain knew nothing about it,” she hummed, “she was going over reports in her quarters.”

“And the first officer?”

“No alibi. Probably doing a spirit quest.”

He chuckled and pulled her closer.

“Sleep well, pet.”

She lazily reached over and gently smacked him.

“You wear the bitchsuit next time.”

“Does that mean you'll dress as an Orion slave girl?” he teased.

“Oh,” she yawned, “you'd like that wouldn't you?”

“Hmm, we can discuss terms tomorrow.”

She was already asleep in his arms, so he kissed her hair and drifted off along side her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a halloween fic, but y'know,,, life happens, so better late than never ammirite?


End file.
